Of Chips and Salsa
by crestfallen hostility
Summary: What if Light became a shinigami after he died? What if a failing high school student picked up his dropped death note and realized what it was? What if Light wanted to change the world… one more time?including randomness, evil laughing and potato chips.


A/N: so, I'm writing a new series, Death note to be correct. I think you're all really gonna like it.

--

**Name:**

**Warning: **Rated T for volence, swearing, and randomness

**Summary: **What if Light became a shinigami after he died? What if a failing high school student picked up his dropped death note and realized what it was? What if Light wanted to change the world… one more time? Series including randomness, evil laughing and potato chips. No pairings.

---

Cast Chapter 1:

Ryuu Konoe (Ri-you Ko-no-eh)- failing senior in high school who finds Light's dropped death note.

Sakura Amachi (Sa-ku-ra Ah-ma-chee)- girl who has crush on Ryuu. Misa's grandaughter.

---

"KONOE RYUU!"

Ryuu's head snapped up, eyes still fogged from his slumber. He tried looking as alert as he could, but it created quite a challenge. Geometry lacked favoritism, after all. Who cared if he managed to have a big, fat F in it? His teacher was a… well, you know…

The only interesting thing, currently, lay outdoors of the school. No, more like the concrete prison, sucking the creativity and fun out of every child doomed to attend. Those windows applied the only gaps creativity, at least to him.

"Stop daydreaming and start working!"

There weren't any colleges that would accept him, especially with grades like his. Four D's, 2 C's and one F. So, what did he gain from staying in school, you ask? Well, the rest of the world was just as fucking boring.

He tried his best to pay attention, he really did. But the numbers became blurred, and words intermingled with each other. Soon he felt his consciousness slipping away. Slipping, slipping, slipping into a calming sleep…

Except his big, fat teacher leaned over his desk and harshly shook him awake. "You son-of-a-bitch! I told you not to doze off." Groggily, Ryuu's eyes fluttered open.

"What…?"

His teacher grunted. "Maybe that's why you're failing. You can't care enough to even stay awake! If this class is so dull, then leave for all I care!"

But Ryuu couldn't do that, for if it showed on his report card, his parent jumped all over him. Damn.

Finally, fighting back weeks of sleep deprivation, Ryuu final freedom released him from his dark cell. Never had he cherished the air more. Ryuu threw his book bag back over his shoulder, not caring if it weighted 10 pounds. He was a man; he could manage.

But before Ryuu could even take a step out of the door, he felt the wind swoosh out of his chest. In blind panic Ryuu grabbed his throat, trying to restore whatever air he lost.

"RYUU!"

Oh no…

Sakura's hands were around him, her face smashed up against the back of his beige jacket. He grimaced, disgusted. This girl liked stalking him, and for over two months. She knew his cell number, email address, and even his grades.

"S-Sakura…" He tired to sound as pleased as he could.

"I heard about you falling asleep today! Aizawa-sensei is soooo mean!" Yeah… sure… Ryuu tried to pry her hands away from his chest, but she just latched on harder. "Oh Oh! And Sousobo's 90'th birthday is today! As well as the 73rd anniversary of Kira's death! Squeee!"

Sousobo, also Amane Misa, was Sakura's great grandmother. Apparently she'd been a suspect almost 82 years ago when the mass murderer, Kira, terrorized Japan. Together they killed over 1 million people, in a failed attempt to rid the world's criminals. Kira aspired to be a God, but a famous detective L stopped him in his tracks. He was found dead of a heart attack on January 28, 2010. Amane's original birthday happened on the 25th of January, but no one remembered that and Kira died at age 23. No one ever documented his real name, but Ryuu currently studied the Kira case in history class. It became hard to believe that someone like Kira could kill everyone with just a notebook.

The Death Note, as the police had called it.

Finally, Sakura agreed to let go of Ryuu if they went to visit Amane together. "I know she's like, 104 or something but she's still got spunk!" Ryuu could tell that Sakura loved her grandmother.

"Yeah, but her involvment in the Kira Case... doesn't that make her as bad as Kira himself?"

Sakura shrugged. "I sort of like Kira. I mean, bad guys are so awesome! If Kira every came back I would totally support him!"

Eww… "Amachi… you are so weird."

Her face grew sullen. Ryuu really wished he hadn't said that.

--

A/N: short, I know. But the next chapter is like, gonna be posted right after this. I really like the plot so far. It's a crack fic, so nothing toooo serious.


End file.
